Thoughts
by PrincessPika
Summary: Naruto's thoughts on Sasuke, and the feelings they share. Spoilers for current manga.
1. Naruto's POV

**Thoughts**

**Pairings:** SasuNaru at the end.

This is my first yaoi, or shonen-ai, so sorry if it sucks.

I wanted to write a yaoi for sometime, but I just couldn't bring myself up to do it. So, like I did with my first lemon(Which sucked, but the second one wasn't bad), I decided to just suck it up, and write.

ME NO OWNIE NARUTO!

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

It was who he was. Dark. Mysterious. Strong. Powerful. Succesor of the Sharingan. The last of the Uchiha Clan. Uchiha Sasuke. That's what most people saw of him. Strengths my ass! He may be powerful and strong and an Uchiha, but bleh! He may seem special, but what you see behind the facade isn't very pretty.

He's fuckin' awful too. Arrogant. Depressed. Traitorous. Anti-Social. Emo. Rude. Uchiha Sasuke. The emotions that he felt after the deaths of his clan, they were locked away forever in his heart. His damn cold, icy, too tiny, non existent heart. He worked up all the anger, the sadness, the damn loneliness, into hate. Hate of Uchiha Itachi, his brother.

Sasuke-teme's heart beat only for one thing. Revenge. Revenge against Itachi. Revenge for the massacre of his clan. Revenge for his loneliness. Everything. And you all accuse me of having a one track mind! It's HIM! HIM, that damn teme that has a one-track mind! Revenge this, revenge that. Oh look at me, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and I ran away to Orochimaru to gain power! Yay, I'm all strong and powerful now! Look at me, I can make a fuckin' Chidori go through my katana!

He killed Orochimaru. That was a bonus to the world. Yay him! He defeats an ex-Akatsuki, and gets praised. I end 2 lives of a freakin' immortal who killed the 1st Hokage, and what do I get? Shit. That's all I get. SHIT!

He defeated his brother. He killed Uchiha Itachi, and then what happens? He joins the goddamn AKATSUKI! I return from my trip with the Sage Toads, and what do I find? The village in ruins. Sakura-chan is half dead from healing all those people. Kakashi-sensei. He... he... he's dead. My heart litterally stopped beating when I heard what happened. FUCK!

After the village is more or less established, guess who decides to come back wearing the damn black and red clouded robes? It's Sasuke! He charges straight through to the Hokage tower, kills all the people that try to stop him. He...he...he.... Guess what he did? He..... k-killed. He killed Sakura-chan. That bastard! That did it. He may have killed those damn old hags, and that Danzo creep. But he also killed the civilians, the innocent, the kids. It was fuckin' hell in there.

When I saw him standing there, with that katana covered in blood, my heart... it broke. Everything, it came rushing out in power, as I charged at Sasuke. We fought. I stabbed, and kicked, and striked, for days. 3 days we fought non-stop. The Uchiha and the 9 tailed Demon Fox's Jinchurikki. The second I thought he was about to kill me, I saw it. Deep in those damn eyes of his. The crimson that reflected the streets of Konaha. The crimson of our blood mixed together. The crimson of the Mangekyou Sharingan. I saw it. The crimson stood for one other thing. Small, almost un noticable behind the facade, but he dropped the facade for a second, long enough for me to see it.

The

Crimson.

Stood.

For.

L  
O  
V  
E

LOVE! FUCKIN' GODDAMN LOVE? I was hysterical. The hysteria of loosing The Pervy Sage, Kakashi, Sakura, Baa-chan, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Bushy Brows, Bushy Brows sensei, Kurenai and her unborn child, Neji, Tenten, Konahamaru, Moegi, Udon, Iruka, and everyone else who died by the hand of Sasuke and the rest of Akatsuki.

"WHY!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the empty streets.

"Hn." That damn asshole! He hn-s me like it's nothing. Like when we were 12, and actually more or less happy.

"YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD! YOU KILLED EVERYONE, AND.. AND..and..and.." My voice cracked, and dropped. And ...you have the guts to look at me, with a look of affection? LOVE?

"Hn. I did." Sasuke speaks, his voice echoing through my head. After all this time fighting, he spoke.

"I saw it." I manage to whisper.

"Saw what?" He's getting his katana ready to strike.

"You.... l-lo-lov-love m-me?" I stutter, my facing flaming up from the heat of fighting in mid-July, the anger I felt, and the embarassment.

"Hn." He grunts again. His cheeks are also red.

"H-how? Why? WHY! ANSWER ME, UCHIHA!" I yell, my eyes on his face.

"Die." the last thing I saw was his face. The next thing I felt, was metal going through my stomach. A vital point. The last thing I feel is his lips. His lips on mine, kissing me. He kills me, and then kisses me. Wow.

"S-sasuke." I stutter, gasping for air, and coughing up blood.

"Tch. Usuratonkachi." He says, smirking arrogantly, and leans down beside me, whispering in my words he says before the world disappears were.... , but he said it.

"Forgive me Naruto. I'm a monster. I killed you, because.. because...FUCK!" He roars, and looks at me, deep in my slowly dying eyes.

"Because.. what?" I manage to ask. The damn fox is probably trying to make me live longer. Thank you, Kyuubi-sama.

"The first person to bring me out of the darkness was you. I may not feel anything, because I'm numb. You.. you.. are my life." He whispers. I feel the words that he speaks, like he is weaving them through my body.

I don't have the energy to speak anymore, so I just stare at him. His face. Pale skin. Onyx eyes. Black hair. I finally realize it. Who my heart beats for. In my dying breath. My dying second. I realize it.

"I love you." I manage the words to come out of my mouth, followed by blood. I close my eyes, and breath my last breath. I slowly slip away from the world, and I close my eyes. But before I do, I see one thing. And that surprises me more then anything.

Sasuke is looking at me. His eyes are fixated on mine, with something weird. Am I in heaven? No, I think I'm still alive. Yup, the blood and gore of Konaha is still here.

Sasuke is crying. Large tears are flowing out of his eyes. The sight is beautiful.

The next thing is also as creepy. His cheeks are bright red. He is blushing. The sight is gorgeous.

And finally, his mouth. I see his perfect teeth, his perfect lips curled up. He is smiling at me nice and big. It's.. it's... Ugh, I can't even think anymore.

I'm dying, my eyes close, and I still see his face imprinted in the back of my eyelids.

The entire thing, Sasuke crying, blushing and smiling, it's..

Beautiful. More beautiful then the Sakura trees in bloom. More beautiful then the stars on a clear night, or the sun rising and setting.

Goodbye, Sasuke.

With that, the world stops. I'm dead. In my dying moment, I am happy.

* * *

My first yaoi. This is probably the most emotional story I've ever written, and please review it. The next chapter will probably be in Sasuke's POV, but I'm not sure.


	2. Sasuke's POV

**Thoughts**

**Pairings:** SasuNaru at the end.

This is my first yaoi, or shonen-ai, so sorry if it sucks.

I wanted to write a yaoi for sometime, but I just couldn't bring myself up to do it. So, like I did with my first lemon(Which sucked, but the second one wasn't bad), I decided to just suck it up, and write.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**

ME NO OWNIE NARUTO!

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I have no idea what the hell this was all about. It was the fuckin' DOBE! That same loudmouth, knuckle head, freakin' IDIOT, that used to yell at me during the days I was in Konaha. The same guy who eats so much ramen, it makes you wanna clobber him and puke. There were a few reasons that I ran off to Orochimaru. Power to beat my goddamn brother, Itachi.

He, Naruto, was always getting stronger. He mastered a jounin level jutsu, the kage bunshin no jutsu, in HOURS! He's the damn Jinchurrikki, always saying some sob story about how he's an orphan, no one likes him, and he's gonna be Hokage. Fuck him.

I'm an orphan. My entire damn CLAN was murdered by my brother. He was always alone, yet so damn happy, it makes me wanna he ever thought of REVENGE against the people of Konaha for what they did to him? Oh, no, of course not, he always has to be some fuckin' HERO?

They named that damn bridge after him. I awoke my Sharingan there, and I get no mention?

Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous. At. All. Hn. Who gets jealous of a dumb blonde, anyways? When we were genin, he was the one chasing Sakura around, and she liked ME. Tch. That was the past. Now, the future.

I killed Itachi. Then, some freak in an orange mask tells me that he's Uchiha Madara, and tells me about what happened. Why Itachi killed the clan. My heart stopped beating.

Those damn Konaha bastards are living in , what, Peace? Peace for the sacrifice of the strongest clan? I made up my mind, then and there. Konaha is going to be in ruins.

Madara told me that Konaha is in deep trouble from Pein and Konan's attack. He also told me that Pein killed Kakashi. Kakashi? Oh yeah, that fake who has a Sharingan, and not even an UCHIHA?

"Sasuke, it would be best to wait until Konaha is established more." Madara told me, and I nodded.

"Hn." I grunt, and turn around, walking off to my room.

"HEY SASUKE-KUN!" Oh crap, that damn banishee is here. Why did I have her on my team again? Oh right, her stupid tracking abilities. I'm really starting to concider telling her to go to a Red Light District, and be a fuckin' whore THERE.

"I'm busy." I say, and close the door.

"Yo, Sasuke." I sigh. What is it with women and bugging me?

"Hn. What do you want?" I ask annoyed.

"I found something in Konaha that might be important to you." Konan says, and places a book on my bed.

"What is it?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"A scrapbook." She says, and leaves, muttering stuff about Itachi and Uchiha and something along the lines of cold bastards. Screw her. Oh, wait, doesn't Pein do that?

"Hn." I sit down, and flip through the book. I look at the title first, and my heart stops beating.

"Haruno Sakura's Scrapbook." It says on the front. Sakura....

"Sakura." I mutter aloud, and shake my head. That little bitch is living in Konaha, apprentice of the damn SHENJI HOKAGE! Any previous thoughts of her being the one I revive my clan with are gone.

I stare at the pictures They're pretty recent, dated from about a year ago.

The first picture was the one we took back in our genin days. No, not that Team photo, but another one.

I was sitting on a tree, twirling a kunai. Sakura was above me, winking, and bowing a kiss. And Naruto was beside me, one arm around my shoulders, holding up a peace sign. I forgot about that picture.

The next few had pictures of Sakura, some blonde girl I vaguely remember, that Hyuuga girl, and that panda bun girl. as I flipped open to a picture taken probably weeks before Pein and Konan invaded Konaha, a strange feeling took over me. My heart started beating really fast in my chest, and I got a bit sweaty. My cheeks flammed red, and I gasped. This wasn't a feeling I've ever had. What was it, anyways? Arousal? No, my pants fit perfectly.

The picture was of Naruto, in a tight black shirt with his orange jacket hanging around his waist. His headband was out of his hair, and... and.. he looked..

Beautiful.

What was that just now? Did I, Uchiha Sasuke, just say my annoying male ex-teammate, Uzumaki Naruto, is BEAUTIFUL? Great, I'm sick the day before I attack Konaha.

"Hn. I think I'm sick." I say aloud to the 'Akatsuki'. Some Akatsuki. It looked like bored people lounging around, cracking random jokes at irregular intervals.

"Do you have a fever, Sasuke-kun?" Karin asks, worried, but also happy. Did I mention that I hate this slut?

"Hn." I grunt, and sigh. "My heart is beating too fast, and I'm sweating a bit. And my face feels hot." I say, and look around the room.

"Dude... I think that means you're in love." Sugietsu says, and is , as well as Kisame, on the floor, laughing like an idiot.

"Fuck. I am not in fucking LOVE!" I say, glaring.

"You are, Sasuke. Go, be a man, and who knew you actually had a heart?" Konan says, not looking up from her book. It was like that bitch set me up!

"Juugo, Karin, Sugietsu, get ready. We're leaving to attack Konaha." I said, and ran off. The entire way to the village was quiet. Lucky me. Then I saw it. My former home. Konaha.

"UCHIHA SASUKE?" scream the gate people. Too late, they are dead. I ran straight to the Hokage Tower, slicing anyone, and everyone who got in my way.

"Sasuke-kun? What the fuck are you doing?" I turn around to see Sakura, standing behind me, glaring bloody murder.

"Move." I order, but she punches me. Or at least attempts to. I kill her mercilessly, but the last words she says to, made me jump.

"He.. Naruto... will... stop....you. You.. love..Naruto....don't...kill...hi...m" she stutters out, and dies. I, love NARUTO? Was she delusional? Wait.. the symptoms of my 'illness' are back. They appeared when I saw...

"God damn it!" I cursed, and charged straight to the tower. I kill the Hokage, the elders, everyone. Their blood matched the red of my Sharingan.

"Sasuke?" Thump, thump, thump. I know that voice. Naruto.

"Hn." I grunt my greeting, putting on my facade.

"TEME!!" He screams, and charges at me. We fight for 3 days, and I'm tired. I drop my facade for a second, and he sees it.

"WHY?" shouted the dobe, staring at me with wide eyes. Crap, he.. did he....

"Hn."

"YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD! YOU KILLED EVERYONE, AND.. AND..and..and.." His voice cracked as Naruto looked at me.

"Hn. I did." I say, speaking for the first time since we started fighting.

"I saw it."Naruto whiuspers, his voice quiet, disbelieving. My heart pounds in my chest, and I fight to keep down the blush that was coming.

"Saw what?" I get my katana out, ready to strike.

"You.... l-lo-lov-love m-me?"Naruto stutters, his face red as the blood flowing around us. I start to blush red, and.. he knows. The feeling I kept surpressed... he knows. Naruto....

"Hn." I grunt

"H-how? Why? WHY! ANSWER ME, UCHIHA!"Naruto yells, and our eyes meet. His eyes hold the look of disbelief, anger, and... happiness?

"Die." I kill him. I have no idea why, but, he's there, with my katana in his stomach. Looking at his face, I decide to do one thing. I lean close, and press my lips against his, kissing him.

"S-sasuke." he stutters, gasping for air, and coughing up blood.

"Tch. Usuratonkachi." I say, smirking arrogantly, and I lean down, my heart rate incresing 10-fold, and I whisper the last words Naruto will ever , Naruto? That doesn't sound right. Naruto...kun. Perfect

"Forgive me Naruto. I'm a monster. I killed you, because.. because...FUCK!" I look deep in his beautiful blue eyes. It's like swimming in a river. No idea what they will lead you to, but still a fun ride.

"Because.. what?" He asks me, and I answer him honestly. He is dying, might as well explain everything to him.

"The first person to bring me out of the darkness was you. I may not feel anything, because I'm numb. You.. you.. are my life." I whisper. I love him.. he is my life. He was my first friend, my closest friend.

"I love you." Those three simple words startle me. He loves me? After what I did to everyone? To HIM? To Sakura? Naruto-kun... loves me.... I start to cry, not caring what it looks like, weeping at the side of my dying love. My cheeks flame up, embarassed under his words and dying gaze. Still happy as can be, even in death. And, I smile. I'm also happy. For the first time since I was 7, I'm happy. A deacde of hatred and depression un locked by three simple words. Naruto.

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun." I whisper, but he's dead. By my hand.

"FUCK DAMN IT!" I shout, and I plunge my katana in my stomach. Suicide. I kill myself to be with the man I love. Who loves me.

"Let us always be together, Naruto-kun." I mutter, as I lie down beside him, and press my lips against his, and lie back down, and die.

I will see you again, Naruto-kun....

just..

wait...

for..

m....

e....

* * *

My first yaoi. This is probably the most emotional story I've ever written, and please review it. *tears* I'll post the epilogue immediately. Did anyone cry while redaing this story? I'm pretty close to a few tears. Sorry for OOc Sasuke-kun, but... it just fits perfectly here.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

-Pika-chan


	3. EpilogueSakura's POV

**Thoughts**

**Pairings:** SasuNaru at the end.

This is my first yaoi, or shonen-ai, so sorry if it sucks.

I wanted to write a yaoi for sometime, but I just couldn't bring myself up to do it. So, like I did with my first lemon(Which sucked, but the second one wasn't bad), I decided to just suck it up, and write.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**

ME NO OWNIE NARUTO!

* * *

**Epilogue(Sakura's POV)**

"Where am I?" asked Naruto, his eyes wandering around the black landscape.

"Naruto?" I yell, running to him, hugging him tight.

"Sakura-chan? Wait, aren't you dead?" Naruto asked, his eyes looking at me widely.

"Yeah, I am. That means, you are..." I said, blushing light pink.

"Dead." Sasuke-kun said, walking towards Naruto and me, smiling slightly. Wait, Sasuke-kun is SMILING?

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, and ran up to the Uchiha, hugging him tight.

"Naruto-kun, gomenasai." Sasuke-kun said, hugging Naruto back.

"Eto.. am I missing something?" I asked, my cheeks red. They are hugging like lovers. Huh?

"Ano... Sakura-chan.. the thing is... eto.." Naruto stuttered, his cheeks scarlet.

"We're in love." Sasuke-kun said plainly, smiling, also crimson faced.

"YOU GUYS!!!" I screamed, hugging both of them, smiling wide as I can. SHANNARO!

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, blinking.

"Sakura?" Sasuke-kun asked, also confused.

"Finally the two hotties on my team are Together! AWW!!!! KAWAII!!!" I scream, dancing around. Yaoi is so SEXY! And Naruto, who matured nicely, with Sasuke-kun., who was hot to begin with... WHOO!!

"Yaoi fangirl." Muttered Sasuke-kun, laughing. I was about to kick him in the shin, but I heard a voice. One that I've heard once before while I was here.

"Sasu-chan?" asked Mikoto-san.

"Kaa-chan?" Sasuke-kun asked, his eyes wide.

"KAA-CHAN!" Sasuke screamed, running and hugging his mother. Aww, he is soo adorable like that! I see Fugaku-sama, and Itachi beside Mikoto-san, and I smile. Sasuke-kun's seeing his clan again. He must be extremely happy. I turn around to look at Naruto, who is staring at Sasuke-kun, both happy for him, and a bit sad.. maybe it's because of his own parents.

"You'll see them soon." I whisper to Naruto, laughing slightly as he jumped.

"Huh?" he asks, looking at me.

"You're parents. I've met them, and oh, here comes Jiraya-sama and Kakashi-kun." I say.

"KAKAHI-KUN?" Naruto screams, and Sasuke-kun looks at me, still clinging to his mom like a lost toddler.

"Eto.. did I forget to mention the Kakashi-kun and I are, well, together?" I ask, blushing. If you concider being together constantly in our death, and kissing a few times..

"Ew." Sasuke-kun said, looking at me, grossed out.

"Neh, you're the one kissing Nrauto." I tease, as he and Naruto glare at me.

"Naruto? Sasuke?" Jirayia asks, as he ran up, and hugged Naruto like a grandfather.

"Pervy Sage?" Naruto asks, also hugging Jiraya.

"Ah, Sasuke, Naruto. Sakura-chan." Kakashi says, as I ran up to him, and pull down his mask. Did I mention that he was so damn FINE without that mask.

"DUDE, KAKASHI-SENSEI LOOKS NORMAL!!" Naruto screamed, surprised. I laugh, along with Kakashi and Sasuke-kun.

"Aniki." Sasuke-kun said, hugging Itachi.

"Sasuke." Itachi says, huggng Sasuke-kun. "Gomen for not telling you the entire thing...." Itachi says, but is cut off by Sasuke-kun's snort.

"Yeah, you really wanted me to be miserable, aniki." Sasuke smirked, and then Jiraiya coughed.

"Naruto, I'd like you to meet your parents. Come on out." Jiraiya said, and Naruto gasps.

"Naruto, my son." The 4th Hokage... is Naruto's FATHER?? Well, the resemblence is undeniable.

"DAD!" Naruto screamed, and ran up to Minato-sama, hugging him tight.

"Naruto-chan, you look so much like your father." Kushina-sama says, as she joins in the family hug. Naruto, 4th Hokage-sama and Kushina-sama... I'm so happy for them.

"Ah, everyone is happy, no?" asked Tsunade-shishou who, like the rest of the Konaha 12, as well as Iruka, Konahamaru, Moegi and Udon, 3rd Hokage-sama, and a few other people, walk up to us, and we all enjoy our little reunion.

"Eto... ano.... N-naruto-k-kun, eto.. y-you a-and.. S-sasuke-k-kun a-are.." stutters Hinata-san. I love her, but she really needs to stop stuttering.

"TOGETHER?" Tenten-san and Ino-chan finish, squealing.

"Seriously, what IS it with women and yaoi?" asked Naruto, as I laugh.

"Hello! You two are damn hot, and you are in love. What is not to love, it's.. fuckin' sexy!" I scream, kissing them both on the cheek, like a sister.

"Sakura-chan." muttered Naruto, blushing.

"Ne, don't blush." I scold, giggling.

"Hn. Don't steal my man away." Sasuke-kun jokes, and I hug him.

"Damn, you got me." I joke back, and sigh."I already have Kakashi-kun."

"STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" A few people yell, and I simply flip them off.

"I'm happy that everyone is alright. Even in death, love is the most important ything." Minato-sama says, and we all agree, Kiba whooping, Lee-san and Gai-sensei jumping around, Ino-chan and Shikamaru kissing yet again. Who knew lazy-ass had ENERGY? Tenten-san and Neji-san are whispering stuff in each other's ears.

Itachi is busy talking with Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-san, and well, everyone's happy.

"SASUKE-KUN AND NARUTO ARE MAKING OUT!" Ino-chan screamed, and I kick her.

"BAKA, DON'T YELL OUT PEOPLE'S PERSONAL STUFF!" I yell at her, as everyone's attentiomn focuses on Sasuke-kun and Naruto, who are both red faced, embarassed, and I run up to them.

"You guys look like tomatoes!" I joke, and hug them both.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan." Sasuke-kun whispers.

"Huh?" I ask, blushing light pink.

"For helping me realize my feelings." He says, nudging Naruto.

"Yup, arigato, Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed, and we all laugh, and joke.

"Yo, Naruto, gonna eat some shitty hotdogs later?" Kiba screams, making a rude gay joke.

"He's dead." Sasuke-kun muttered, and is about to charge at KIba, but Naruto and I manage to hold him back.

"Get a life, Kiba." I say, and Hinata looks at me, blushing.

"Don't insult my boyfriedn, please, Sakura-chan." she says.

"HINATA-SAN, YOU DIDN'T STUTTER!" I scream, hugging her.

We're all dead, but we're gonna spend eternity together.

I can not be any more happier, for anyone.

* * *

My first yaoi. This is probably the most emotional story I've ever written, and please review it.

PLEASE REVIEW!!

-Pika-chan


End file.
